


Just a check up

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [40]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Scared of needles, Slave Harry, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry's love of sleeping sometimes worries Liam, so they go to the doctor





	Just a check up

**Author's Note:**

> Feels so long since I've written in the master and slaves series, I've missed this. X

Liam was worried about his youngest slave Harry. The boy was well known for liking sleep, if sleep was made for a person, it was made for Harry. Many times the master had found his slave fast asleep, quite content staying asleep. Liam just thought Harry liked sleeping and he was healthy but recently Liam was worried. It seemed that Harry was having between 10-12 hours of sleep a night but having long naps during the day. Liam needed to get Harry checked out, he didn't know if this was healthy for the boy so he decided to take his boy to the doctor.

"Make sure you're wrapped up kitten, it's really cold." Liam said as him and Harry got ready to go out. Harry put his large coat on and a scarf, he was a little nervous today, his master was telling him that he was seeing a doctor today about his sleeping. He looked down a little, he didn't know if he had upset his master for sleeping so much. 

"Harry are you ok?" Liam asked, noticing Harry looking down. "Am I going to be in trouble daddy?" Harry asked innocently. "Of course not, Im just a little worried darling. You're sleeping so much these past few weeks and I just want to check you're ok." Liam reassured his boy as Harry nodded, still looking down. Liam got Harry and took him to the car, going to the doctors. 

 

Liam took Harry to see a sleep specialist, he drove to the doctors office. When they got to the fancy office, Liam and Harry got out of the car and went to reception, checking in. Master and slave sat down in the waiting room as Liam noticed Harry was getting a little more nervous. Liam just held his hand and whispered reassuring words to him. 

A nurse came in to let them know the doctor would see them now. Liam took Harry in as they went into the large doctor's office. Dr Green was a specialist in sleep behaviors. He sat at his desk and smiled at Liam and Harry who came in. He noticed how nervous Harry was, poor thing. 

"Mr Payne, very nice to meet you both." The doctor said as Liam and Harry sat down. "What can I do for you today?" "Well this is my slave Harry, we've come to ask about Harry's sleeping." Liam said. "Ok what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked. "Well sometimes Harry gets really tired. He always had a good night sleep but he likes having little naps in the day. I just wanted to make sure he was ok." Liam said as Harry looked down. 

"Ok well what I will do is take a few tests, ask a few questions and then what comes up." The doctor said as he stood up and showed him to a bed where Harry needed to lie down. Harry looked at Liam with scared eyes as Liam reassured him it'll be ok and to follow the doctor to the bed and laid down.

"How many hours of sleep do you have Harry?" The doctor asked. "About 10." Harry said quietly as the doctor did his test. "Ok and do you have any trouble going to sleep or waking up?" He asked. "No, I go to sleep straight away and wake up straight away." Harry replied, he was still nervous even though Liam was their beside him.

"What's Harry's diet like?" The doctor asked Liam. "Very healthy, give him plenty of fruits and vegetables. Meat, diary, fish. Everything he needs." Liam said . "Ok, everything seems good so far. Now if I take a quick blood test and I can see if his bloods are ok." 

Harry looked at the doctor, he was even more scared now as he hated needles. Liam held onto Harry's hand, telling him to remain calm as the doctor got the needle. "No please, no needle." Harry whispered to Liam. "It's ok baby, it'll only hurt for a second." Liam replied. "Think of something happy, think of something that makes you smile." Liam said and Harry closed his eyes, what did made him happy?

Well his kitten belle, ice cream, sunny days, Disney films, cuddling his master, Louis, Sophia and Niall his three best friends, his comfy bed with his teddy bear, naps, sweaters, flowers and maybe knowing that he had someone who loved him, someone who took the time to give Harry a good life, those were the things that made Harry happy. The boy didn't realise that the doctor had took his blood sample as Harry gasped, Harry didn't feel a thing. "If you give me a few minutes, we can check the blood." The doctor said as Harry looked at Liam, as his master went took him out of the room.

 

Master and slave waited for a while, wondering what will come back. Harry was in a world of his own, feeling a little overwhelm about today, he just wanted to go home and cuddle with his master. Suddenly the doctor's door opened and he asked if he could speak to Liam in private. Liam agreed telling Harry to be good and he won't be long. 

"Is everything ok?" Liam asked. "I've done the test and got the results back." The doctor said going through the papers. "Everything is fine. Harry is a healthy boy who just likes his sleep. " he said and Liam just sighed. "So nothing is wrong with him?" Liam asked. "No all his bloods are fine you keep him healthy and happy. There's no sign of ill health." "So why do you think he sleeps so much? Is it normal?" Liam asked.

"Since Harry hasn't got any problems, it just looks like he just enjoys sleep. As long as he leads a healthy lifestyle then he will be fine." The doctor said and Liam smiled. "Thank you doctor it's a big relief." "No problem at all, you're a good master who looks after your slave, your boy is very lucky to have you." The doctor said and Liam had to agree with him.

The doctor told Harry about his diagnosis and it looked like Harry was relived to be ok. Master and slave went home and it looked like Harry was more happier knowing nothing was wrong. When they got home, Liam went to check on the other slaves to make sure they were ok. Soon he went to se hearty and found the boy on his bed, looking at Liam was his adorable green eyes.

"Daddy, can I have a nap?" Harry asked. "Of course you can kitten. You don't need to ask." Liam replied. "It's just you were so worried about me sleeping. Don't want to scare you." Harry said looking down. "Baby, I don't mind you sleeping, like I told you I just wanted to make sure you were healthy. You can sleep to your hearts content." Liam said. "Can I cuddle with you daddy?" Harry asked. "Of course." Liam said smiling.

Harry snuggled into Liam's arms, feeling happier already. "Someone's had a long day." Liam said stroking Harry's curly hair. "Love cuddles from daddy." Harry mumbled before finally falling to sleep. Liam kissed the top of his head, keeping a close hold of his angel, he was happy that Harry was healthy, and the master knew he wouldn't have his slave any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
